My daughter
by evanne1
Summary: Hermione lay on her death Bed and she has one last request ' Take her.' Why would she want Luna to take her daughter away? Why did Hermione feel Rose, her only daughter, was in danger from Ron? Harry/Luna romance in later chapters. Please review .
1. Take her

Luna's POV

I fingered the scar on my back; I traced it from the back of my shoulder where it began, to the middle of my back where it ended. I closed my eyes and shivered as I remembered that night at Hogwarts.

It was the final battle; I had been fighting death eaters for what seemed like hours. I had just finished another masked death eater. A green light barely missed me. I turned around to see Lucius Malfoy pointing his wand at me ready to strike again. We dueled; I was so tired I barely kept up. I collapsed on the ground as he sent a stunning spell at me. I got up and kneeled on the ground feeling cold metal on my throat. He held a knife to my throat. " Weak,'' He said, he knocked my wand away from me, '' just like your father.'' He pulled the knife and swept it missing my throat as I turned and instead ended up puncturing my back and sweeping it across my. I cried out in pain, and felt the blood dripping from my back. I looked back up and saw him pulling back the knife; determined to kill me,'' Arvada Kavadra'' Lucius Malfoy froze then fell laying dead on the ground. There stood Draco Malfoy, a grim smile on his lips. He stepped over his father and picked up my wand, handing it to me, he held out his hand and I stared at in confusion. "I'm on your side Lovegood, don't worry.'' I looked at his cold grey eyes; he was telling the truth. I always had the unique talent of telling if people were telling the truth or not. I nodded and took his hand,

"_Come on Harry needs are help.'' _

We won the battle, and now four years later the wizarding world was at peace. I returned to Hogwarts, not the same person as I was. The war, and the death of my father, taught me that I could no longer escape the harsh realties of the world by creating my own. It took awhile for people to get used to the new me, the real me, but soon they accepted it and they no longer called me 'loony'. I became friends with Draco Malfoy, who unexpectedly, was a caring person beneath the tough exterior that he had created over the years, although he rarely showed it. He never bothered ' the golden trio' again. Instead he went about his business, I closed my eyes again, thinking about his death. After he graduated, he had become one of the best aurors. It had caused some trouble for him though and he was found dead, killed by death eaters. My heart still stung, he had become one my closest friends besides, Harry Hermione, and he and his mother had welcomed me into his family. Unofficially adopting me as his sister.

I walked away from my mirror and into my living room of my small flat. I jumped as my fireplace flared with green flames and Harry stepped our. "Luna come on we have to hurry.''

"What's wrong?''

"Hermione, she's hurt, she fell down the stairs.'' We both flooed to St. Mungos. He explained the situation to me, "She fell and usually the healers could fix that, you know that,'' I nodded being a healer myself, " but the thing is she's not healing the healers don't know what to do. They say she's dying.'' He whispered the last part so that I barley heard him, but I did and it stopped me in my tracks.

"No.'' I hugged him as tears began to run down his cheeks as well as mine. I couldn't bare to see him cry I loved him so much. He let me go and we began to run to her room. The Weasley family was gathered there as well as the Grangers. Ron Weasley, Hermione's husband, sat his hands in his face. One of the healers came up to me.

" Mrs. Weasley has been asking you for quit some time, come.'' At the door to Hermione's room, she stopped me. " We tried all we could; nothings working; it's like something's stopping her from healing. She is dying, she is internally bleeding. I am so sorry ms. Lovegood I know she's a close friend of yours.'' I closed my eyes and took a deep breath opening the doorknob. Hermione lay there staring at the ceiling a calm expression on her face.

"Hello Luna.'' She said her voice hoarse.

"Hi Hermione.'' She was covered with bruises and cuts. I sat at the edge of her bed.

"Luna I want you to do something for me, call it a last request,'' I nodded my head unable to speak, '' I want you to take Rose and leave, leave England if you have to, just make sure Ron doesn't go near her.'' Taking her daughter, kidnapping, she was going crazy.

I shook my head, '' Hermione your talking crazy. Ron's her father, your just talking like that…'' she cut me off.

" Who do you think gave me these bruises, these cuts? I didn't fall, he beat me.'' She was telling me the truth but I just couldn't believe it. Ron? "Why?'' I asked on the verge of tears.

"Because Rose wasn't his.'' She shook her head. " I have never let Ron touch me that way.''

" Who?''

"Draco.'' She let the tears spill "I loved him so much, but I couldn't leave Ron, you know the law, a muggle born can't divorce a pureblood. When Draco found out I was pregnant he was so happy, he said we were going to run away and get married. I accepted. But.'' she turned he head towards me.

"Ron.'' I whispered, she nodded.

"He gloated about it for weeks after Draco's death and his beatings became worse.''

" I could have helped you. Harry could have helped you.''

"Harry has loyalty to the Weasley's. They were his first real family. I didn't want him to feel tormented as to who's side to choose; who to believe you shouldn't either.'' I understood what she was saying. I couldn't tell Harry.

" If Rose were to grow up with him I know he'll give her the same treatment he gave me. Please Luna.'' I held the bottle cap necklace close to my heart and sighed; I knew this was the right thing to do.'" Yes.'' I answered, and she smiled a painful smile; she was slipping I could tell.

"Thank you, you are a great friend Luna. There are two more things I need to tell you though.'' I nodded.

" I want you to rename her Rose Evelyn Lovegood.'' She sat up, I protested, but she waved me off. She waved her wand. A thick yellow envelope appeared in her hand and she handed it to me.' I've been planning this for the last month.'' He breathing became labored and she dropped her wand. I laid her back down. " Take care of her. She'll be yours from now on'' those were her last words. I laid my head on the bed and began to sob. My head snapped up with realization, there would be time for mourning later. I wiped the last remaining tears and quickly shrunk the envelope.

I walked out, the Weasley's and Grangers looked at me expectantly. I looked down on the ground and shook my head. People began to sob and Harry placed his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off I had to lose all contact with them. For Rose's safety. He seemed hurt but I walked off flooing to Hermione's house. I crept up the stairs to Rose's nursery and saw Mrs. Weasley singing a lullaby to Rose. I knew she would take her sons side,'' I am so sorry .'' I whispered. I gulped and a stunning spell shot silently out of my wand. collapsed onto the floor. Rose began to cry and I took her out of her crib and cradled her in my arms whispering comforting words and rocking her gently. I knew they would be coming soon. I gathered her stuff and then went to Hermione's room. I took her Jewelry and put it in a bag that held Rose's baby stuff. I would give this to Rose when she was older.

I looked down at the month old baby in my arms and smiled. I silently promised Hermione and Draco; wherever they were that I would protect her daughter with my life. With that I apparated to my next destination; Malfoy Manor. I think it was time Narcissa met her granddaughter.


	2. Malfoy Manor

I arrived there, Rose cradled in my arms. Narcissa came down the stairs and greeted me with a hug. " Luna, oh it's so wonderful to see you again. And who might this be?''

"I would like you to meet your granddaughter Rose.'' A confused expression came over her face, and then I saw realization dawn over her.

"Luna what have you done.''

"Please you have to listen to me.'' Narcissa looked torn looking from me to the baby.

"I can't believe you…Luna you…explain.'' She led me to her living room and told me to sit. I did, sitting in a rocking chair, rocking her back and forth. I then explained everything that had happened at the hospital ward. She had her hands in her face by the end.

"Merlin.'' She looked back up. " We really need to make sure she is Draco's.''

"How?''

"There is a potion for it, but we would need blood.'' I winced looking down at the sleeping baby.

"No is there is anything else.''

She sighed and nodded her head, '' we need tears.'' I jumped as Rose began to cry. Narcissa stood up and grabbed a vile from the kitchen as I warmed a bottle. She came back and held the vile under Rose's chin catching the tears. She put a cork in the vile and I began to feed Rose. I watched as she concocted the potion. It began to glow a silvery blue, she added the tears and one of drop of her blood. The potion changed to a silvery- purple. Narcissa turned around and looked at me. She walked silently over and reached out her arms. I wordlessly handed her Rose and she cradled her in her arms.

" My granddaughter, my granddaughter.'' She kept whispering. I pulled out the yellow envelope Hermione had given me and opened it. It contained two vials, both glowing silver, along with papers, and two letters; one addressed to me. I opened it; a silver phoenix, with a green emerald eye dropped onto my lap, I examined it, and then put it back in the envelope; I instead turned my attention to the letter, it read,

_Dear Luna,_

If you are reading this letter, I am dead, and no longer can protect Rose. I am sorry to have to hand this responsibility over to you. It was the only way to ensure that Rose would be safe. In this envelope are papers handing all my possessions and money over to you. There is also a letter giving you legal guardianship over Rose. I wish Luna that things had turned out differently, I wish that I could go back and change so many things, but I can't. I only ask a few more things from you Luna; in this letter it contained a necklace, I would like you to give that to Rose. There is also a letter addressed to her, when she is old enough, and you have explained the circumstances, which I was in; please give it to her. Again, I am sorry to have handed you this responsibility but hope that you will come to love Rose as your own. I think that you will, as it is not hard to love her I wish you and Rose all the happiness in the world.

Love,

Hermione Granger

I folded the letter back in to the envelope and took out the necklace along with the letter addressed to Rose. I walked over to Narcissa and showed her the necklace. She smiled. " I wondered where that went, a Malfoy family heirloom.'' I clasped the necklace around Rose and kissed her forehead. I looked over at the other papers, legal papers, as the letter had said, naming me Rose's legal guardian, and giving me possession over Hermione's money and the rest of her possessions. I would go tomorrow and set up a anonymous account for Rose at Gringotts, she would get access to it when she went to Hogwarts; I had no doubt that she would end up going there.

"You did the right thing Luna.'' I rubbed my eyes tiredly.

"I know Narcissa.''

"What about the Grangers?''

"I hope they believe me.''

"What about Potter.''

"It would be easier if he didn't know.'' She nodded and continued smiling down at the baby.

"Did you know?'' I asked.

" No, but Draco seemed happier…'' she trailed off. I sighed.

"I don't know what I'm going to do about my living conditions.'' She got up and walked up the stairs and I followed. Narcissa carefully put Rose on one of the beds. Making a barrier of pillows around Rose.

"I will buy you a house.''

"But..'' I started to protest but she waved me off.

"You are practically my daughter Luna. You gave me my granddaughter. You rescued her from living a life that no child should live. I think I can at least buy you a house. Now get some rest.'' She hugged me and I walked over to Rose removing some of the pillows and laying next to her.

"Your acting like a mother already.'' Narcissa smiled a sad smile and then walked out of the room.

I began to sob and hold Rose close. I mourned not only Hermione's death, but also Draco's, which had become fresh in mine. " I just hope I'm a good mother.'' I whispered.

Please Please Please Please pretty Please Review


	3. Telling the Grangers

Chapter 3

I woke up to the sound of voices talking. "Ms. Malfoy I was wondering if you have seen Luna?''

"Indeed I have Mr. Potter.'' I held my breath and ran over to Rose ready to apparate if need be.

"When?''

"Last night, I am so sorry about Hermione, Luna was quite upset.''

" Yes, well, she ran off so quickly. She didn't even hear about Rose….''

"Rose?''

"Hermione and Ron's daughter. She was kidnapped by what the other aurors and I think were death eaters.''

" Oh no. I promise Mr. Potter that if I see her I will tell her right away.''

"Thank you Ms. Malfoy.'' There was a slight pop then footsteps up the stairs.

"You really thought I was going to turn you in.'' she placed her hand on my cheek. "I would never do that.''

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little on edge.''

"Come we need to make arrangements.'' We spent the rest of the day making the necessary arrangements. Buying a house, getting the furniture, painting the walls, and watching Rose. I had made an account for her earlier, under disguise of course. Now it was time to tell the Grangers.

I apparated to the Grangers, "Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger.'' Mrs. Granger came down the stairs looking haggard.

"Luna, thank God,'' she came up and gave me a hug, " everyone thought you were captured with Rose.''

I chuckled a little, " No, I've just been mourning that's all.''

"You should mourn with family. It's easier that way.''

"I have been.'' She looked skeptically at me.

" Where's Mr. Granger?''

"Upstairs, he's been taking it hard.''

" I have something to show you both. Please trust me.'' She nodded.

She went up the stairs and came down with a man that looked worse than she did, if that was possible. "What do you have to show us?''

"Is your house connected to the floo network?'' they both nodded. "Good.'' All three of us squished in to the Granger's fireplace. I pulled out the floo powder, '' Lovegood Manor.'' Green flames engulfed us and swirled around us. We arrived at my house; both the Grangers coughed and stumbled out of the fireplace. I calmly stepped out and smiled as Narcissa who greeted the Grangers warmly.

They turned to look at me, "What is this all about Luna?'' They questioned. Rose started to cry and I walked over picking her up from her bassinet.

"Tea?'' Narcissa questioned. They didn't answer but kept staring at the now giggling baby in my arms.

Finally Mrs. Granger spoke up with tears in her eyes, "My god is that…'' I nodded.

"Are you crazy girl that's kidnapping! We will make sure that you rot in that wizard jail of yours for the rest of your life and you to.'' Mr. Granger pointed his finger at Narcissa. I wordlessly handed Mr. Granger the letter that Hermione had written me.

"Before you do that, read this and if you find any reason to arrest me. I will willingly hand you over Rose and you can call the aurors to arrest me, I won't put up a fight. He silently read the letter and tears came to his eyes he handed it over to his wife who was already tearing up. I walked over to him, " Would you like to hold her?'' he held out shaky arms and I put Rose gently in his arms. Mrs. Granger looked up, mascara running down her cheeks. She hugged me, "Why?'' she asked. I pulled back and looked at Narcissa, "Mr., Mrs. Granger I would like you to meet Rose's other grandmother.'' I explained what happened; what I knew; and some speculations I had. By the end, Mrs. Granger had Rose and Mr. Granger had his fists clenched.

" I am going to kill that bastard.'' He started to get up but I put my hand on his shoulder.

" Mr. Granger I know how you feel. I want to kill him to, more than anything. However, if you do there will be consequences. Most likely, you will have your memories of the magical world erased, and you will never get to see Rose again. I think they might go as far as to erase your memories of Hermione.'' I looked at Mrs. Granger, she seemed to be in deep thought, but she looked up.

"Will you go to the funeral?''

" Yes, it'll look less suspicious.''

" What about your job? A healer was it?'' I nodded.

"I'm going to keep it. Rose will just be my little secret.''

"What about when she gets her Hogwarts letter?'' She had asked one of the most difficult questions. One I didn't have an answer to.

"I'll deal with that when it comes.'' She nodded her head and smiled.

"Thank you for letting us be apart of her life. For not letting us think that she was dead.''

"Of course I would never think of taking Rose away from her family.'' They stayed there for the rest of the day. Playing with Rose and getting to know Narcissa. They had to leave though, they kissed Rose's head and gave me hugs.

"Your family now.'' Mrs. Granger had whispered in my ear when she gave me her hug. When they had left, and I had put Rose in her crib for the night, Narcissa laid her hand on my shoulder, " I don't think I could've handled that any better myself.'' I smiled but inwardly I was nervous, I had to face the Weasley's tomorrow and Harry, I don't know how I was going to handle that.

Please Please Please Review


	4. Letting go

I looked at myself in the mirror; my black summer dress suited me nicely. I grabbed my purse and said goodbye to Narcissa and Rose and flooed to Hogwarts where the funeral was being held. I steeped out of the fireplace of the headmistress's office. I got the wind knocked out of me as Mrs. Weasley gave me a rib-crushing hug. "Thank Merlin, oh thank Merlin your safe, I though they had taken you with R.. R.'' she broke out in sobs.

"I know.'' I hugged her. After a few minutes she pulled back and wiped away her tears, "Please don't blame yourself Mrs. Weasley. It wasn't your fault.'' She didn't answer me she said, "Come now it's about to start.'' We walked down the long hallways of the empty school. I took my seat at the second row. Everyone had come, the old DA, the order, everyone whose life was touched by her. That was many people. Everyone was quiet as Minister spoke, except for the occasional sob. I didn't cry, I had done enough crying.

When everything was done, everyone stood up and put a rose on her casket. When I laid mine down, I whispered '' I promise.'' And walked off. Everyone was gathering for food and drinks in the great hall. I looked in seeing all the sad faces. I shook my head; I had to get home. I started to walk back but heard my name called, ''Luna!'' I knew who it was; I quickened my pace. I whispered the password as I stood at the entrance to the headmistress's office. " Sour lemon drop.''

I ran up the moving stairs, I slowed my pace as I stepped in to the office. That was a mistake. He grabbed my wrist and spun me around. I came face to face with his emerald eyes. " Luna where are you going?''

"Leaving.'' I said simply, I tried to pull my wrist from his grasp but that only made him tighten it.

" Can't you stay?''

'' No.''

"Why?''

'' I have other things to attend to.''

'' Luna this Hermione's funeral. Please stay, for me?'' I shook my head and wrenched my wrist out of his grasp. He just grabbed my hand. He wasn't making this any easier. '' Luna please; I need you.''

I took a deep breath and said the one word that would break my heart.

" No.'' I turned around as I stood in the fireplace whispering my destination. The last thing I saw was his face, a look of hurt forever etched into my mind.

Please Please Review 


	5. Telling Rose

I loved Rose like my own daughter. Like Hermione said it was hard not to. I kept her safe over the past eleven. Years. I was there for her first word, mom, I cried a little after that. I was there when she took her first steps. When she fell and I kissed the wound away and stopped her crying by tickling her. I was there when at five she began to read. I was there when Mr. Granger taught her to ride a bike, and when Narcissa taught her to ride a broom. I was there when she learned to swim the years passed and I think it was as close to utopia as you could get. Rose grew to have pale blond hair, and honey brown eyes. She was smart always reading under the tree by our lake, she was stubborn and headstrong, but I wouldn't have had it any other way. The Grangers and Narcissa became friends and regularly visited. We always took her to the park or over one of her muggle friend's houses.

On her eleventh birthday as she blew out her candles I knew what was coming I knew I had to tell her, about her mother, about her father. I was right; not even a week later, her letter arrived; she was going to Hogwarts. I knew she was going she had been showing signs of magic for a while. Now I sat at the kitchen table, clutching her Hogwarts letter. Which had been opened and she had read repeatedly.

" Mom are you okay, you look a little pale.'' I bit my lip.

"Rose I have to tell you some things about your family.''

"Is it about my father.''

"Yes.''

"Finally I've been waiting for ages to hear this.''

" And about your mother to.'' Her smile slipped and I readied myself." Rose I'm not your mother.'' I explained everything, well I left out a few details, but I told her, and I handed her the letter that was addressed to her and told her, "This if from your mother.'' Tears spilled down her cheeks and she grabbed the letter and ran out the door. I put my head on the table and began to cry. What was I going to do? Before I knew it, Rose was shaking me awake. I stood up and wiped my eyes. Rose gently put the letter on the table. I was startled when she ran to me and clutched me burying her face in my shirt.

" Can I still call you mom?'' she asked, the shirt muffling her question.

" Yes, you don't have to, if you don't want to.'' She was quiet for a moment before she asked her next question, " Can you tell me about my birth parents?'' I sat at the kitchen table and told her about her parents.

"Rose I think it's time for bed. I can tell you more later.'' Rose yawned and hugged me, " Night Mom.'' I kissed her forehead,

" Night.'' I whispered.

The next day we went to Diagonally and got all her books. I even surprised her with a little grey kitten she named Ivy.

That was a week ago and now it was the night before Rose left for Hogwarts. Narcissa and I sat drinking tea in a peaceful silence when Narcissa suddenly spoke

'' Do want me to go with you?'' I jumped surprised that she had disturbed the silence that had engulfed us. She watched me carefully.

" No this is something I have to do by myself. Besides, what would Ron think of you and me seeing Rose off. I could see Narcissa contemplating what I just said. " Your right.'' She finally said. I took a deep breath and continued to sip my tea: I was dreading tomorrow.


	6. Kings cross

Luna's POV

I was woken to someone bouncing on my bed. I opened my eyes, "Rose stop jumping on the bed.'' She stopped.

" Come on Mom, it's time to go.'' I looked at the clock,

" Rose it's 6:30 we have plenty of time.'' I closed my eyes but she just pulled my hand until she had gotten me out of bed. I had my morning tea and almost chocked on it from laughing. Rose could hardly contain her excitement and she kept checking the kitchen clock every minute. As if staring at it would make it go faster. Finally, it was time to go; we gathered her trunk and put Ivy in her kennel. We drove to Kings Cross and as I walked through platform 9 3/4; memories flooded my mind. I was careful to stay in the crowd. Soon the train whistle blew and I Kneeled down, "Ready?'' I asked; she nodded vigorously. She then reached in her pocket and held something it in her fist.

"I made you something.'' She said smiling.

"What?'' I asked. She handed a bracelet with silver beads on it and in the middle was one single shining bottle cap.

"It's so you won't miss me so much.'' I smiled and pulled her in to a tight hug.

" Have a wonderful time and make lots of friends.'' I then stood up and ushered her to the train. She ran onto the train and I turned around feeling someone's eyes on me. Ron stood there looking smug, he walked over to me," Luna it's been so long.'' I shook his hand, " She yours?''

" Yes.''

" Did you get married? Boyfriend?'' I shook my head.

" No it's just Rose and me.'' He nodded a surprised look on his face; from the name or from the fact that I wasn't in a relationship and had a kid surprised him. I turned around as I saw kids sticking their heads out the window, and then saw Rose stick her head out and waving. I waved back until I couldn't see her anymore and turned back to Ron. " Goodbye Ron.''

I wiped the hand that he shook and walked back to the car.

Harry's POV

I raked my hand through my hair; I couldn't believe I had missed seeing off Teddy, and on his first year. I sighed and looked down at the paperwork inwardly groaning. I lent back in my chair and stared at the ceiling.

" Harry.'' I jumped, Ron had something to tell me, I knew that look on his face.

" Ron I have paperwork to do. What do you want.''

"I can't believe you weren't at kings cross.''

"Like I said paperwork. Is that you all you had to tell me because if---.''

"You missed her.''

"Who?''

"Luna.'' My shoulders sagged.

"Luna Lovegood?'' Ron nodded.

"She has a daughter, Rose.'' It can't be.

" What did her daughter look like.'' Ron just shrugged.

"Blond hair, brown eyes.'' I sighed in relief.

" That's not the best part though,'' I raised my eyebrows, '' she isn't married, no boyfriend, nothing.'' I just stared at Ron my mouth open. "I know right. Anyways I got to go, I got to tell mum.'' He slammed the door and I winced, and put my head on my desk.

" Mate you look like you just got the crap kicked out of you.''

" In a sense, yes.'' Neville Longbottem sat across from me.

"What's up?'' I lifted my head off my desk and took of my glasses rubbing my eyes.

"Luna Lovegood.''

" Ah, yes the one that got away.'' I put my glasses back on and glared at him.

" She has a daughter.''

"Wow tough break man. So who did she marry?''

" No one, she's not married, not even in an relationship.''

" That's good news. Right?''

" I don't know; I told you about at the funeral; she just looked at me; with just an expression.''

" What kind?''

" Like she had just given up. I mean I tried to contact her but she wouldn't respond and the one time I could make amends I'm not even there.''

He looked expectantly at me,'' what?''

" Go to her. Go to her house.''

" Do you want me to get stunned?'' he rolled his eyes.

" Do you love her?'' I nodded, more than anything, "Then go to Lovegood manor and make amends.'' I sighed.

"It's not that easy.''

"Yes it is your just making it complicated.'' I stood up and he ushered me to the fireplace. " Lovegood manor.'' I called; green flames swirled around me.

Luna's POV

I sat reading my book and saw green flames engulf my fireplace. I expected to see the Grangers and instead saw Harry step through. I stood dropping my book.

" Harry.'' I whispered he smiled looking around.

" Ron told me about Rose.'' Of course he did.

"Yes.''

"Look Luna, it's been eleven years; I just wanted to apologize for whatever I did.''

"You didn't do anything Harry.''

" Then why have you been ignoring me, the Weasley's, and everyone else for so long.''

" That's complicated.''

" Try to make it simple.'' I chuckled.

" I can't.''

" I think you at least owe me some kind of explanation. I thought I was your friend.''

" Yes we _were_ friends a long time ago. That being said; I don't owe you anything. Now please leave.'' I winced at my own words. The Grangers stepped through the fireplace.

Harry turned to look at the Grangers, who had shocked expressions on their faces.

"Luna what—''

Mr. Granger laid his hand on Harry's shoulder, "I think it's time to leave son.'' Harry slowly backed into the fireplace, a blank expression on his face and left.


	7. The truth

( A/N : it was really weird writing this chapter but I hope you like it and please review)

Luna's POV

I waved goodbye to the Grangers as they flooed out. I can't believe after all these years he had to come back now. Harry was smart; he would figure it out eventually. I sat on my couch and sat my head in my hands. I knew what I had to do, I just didn't want to do it. I would need Narcissa for this.

Harry's POV

I arrived back at my office and started to dig through the papers on my desk. Here it was Rose's case.

" Harry, mate why do you have that out?'' I looked up at Neville.

" I think I found her.''

" Rose?'' I nodded.

" Where? We should go get Ron.''

" No.'' I said hurriedly, '' not just yet.''

" Why?''

" Because I'm not sure yet.''

" Harry what's up. You came back form Luna'—'' He shook his head, " Have you gone mad! Luna, she would never do that.''

I sighed, " Neville think about it for a second, will you? Luna was the last one to see Hermione before she died. Then Luna just runs out. A couple minutes later, I found Mrs. Weasley on the floor and, Rose gone. Luna avoided us for eleven years Neville. All the sudden she shows up with a daughter, that she claims is hers.''

" That doesn't prove anything. That could all be a coincidence. Luna could've gotten pregnant a month after Hermione died.''

" I wish that were true but Neville when I was there. I saw pictures of Rose and those eyes, I would recognize them anywhere, and they were Hermione's eyes exactly. Then, all the sudden the Grangers show up. It all makes sense Neville and it's not a coincidence.''

" So what are you going to do? Just go on living your life and let them roam free or are you going to arrest the girl you love? Your in quite a predicament.''

I just nodded my head. What was I going to do? I was sure I was right but—Luna. Why? It doesn't seem like something she would do. Luna wasn't a kidnapper. There had to be a reason. I sighed; I guess I was going to have to ask her before I reported anything.

_A couple days later…_

Luna's POV

I sat on the couch head down, waiting. I didn't know if he was going bring other aurors or not. The conversation I had with Narcissa still fresh in my mind.

" Luna you can't. They'll send you to Azkaban for the rest of your life. Do want Rose to lose another mother.''

" _She won't, I promise.'' I handed her the vile. " Hand this to the guard of my cell. He'll know what it is.'' She hugged me and cried into my shoulder. _

"_I'll be fine, I'm strong.'' I whispered. _

I heard the floo go off, " I knew you'd come back,'' I looked up and smiled, '' I see you don't have any other aurors with you.'' He shook his head.

" I'm just here to get an answer.''

" But you already know my answer.''

" Why?'' he sat down next to me.

" It was Hermione's last request.'' He opened his mouth to speak, " Harry, I know you don't have any reason to believe me, but please, you said we were friends, please just look at the memory.'' I grabbed the pensive that I had hidden and pulled out the memory from the night at the hospital. He looked apprehensive, "Please.'' I begged.

He put his face into the pensive. I waited as he went through the memory. He came out a few moments later looking ashamed. " What do you want me to do?''

I walked over to him and put one of my hands on his cheek, " I want you to go to the Weasley's and I want you to tell them what I did. Then I want you to go and get Neville. Then you'll come and arrest me, that's what your going to do.''

" No.'' he said determinedly, " I won't do that. I'll go to Kingsly and.''

" No, Harry this is the only way to put Ron in jail. The only way anyone will believe me. Please just do what I ask.'' He looked torn, that was a look I didn't want to see. " Don't worry.'' I raised myself up and kissed him lightly on the lips. I was going to back away but he put his arms on my waist and I leaned in for another kiss. I ran my hands through his hair as he deepened the kiss and then kissed me on my neck, leaving his mark, I moaned. As much as I hated it, I broke the kiss breathing hard and leaned my head against his.

"Please don't make me do this.'' He whispered, " Please don't make me turn you in. I—I love you too much.'' I just smiled and gave him a lingering kiss.

"I love you to.'' I pried myself from his arms and backed away, " Now go.'' He came towards me and I backed up into a wall. He cupped my cheek and kissed me. " Goodbye.'' He whispered in my ear. He left and I stood there frozen until finally I felt myself collapse on the floor.

I hope this works I thought.

A few hours later

Harry and Neville arrived at my house with blank faces. I hugged Narcissa and the Grangers goodbye. When I hugged Mrs. Granger, I whispered in her ear, " If it doesn't work you have to make sure that you get custody by any means possible. ''

I smiled a little as I handed Neville my wand. Then I stood in front of Harry and held out my hands, " It's okay, go ahead.'' He looked at me for a few moments and then cuffed me.

We apparated to Azkaban and he led me to my cell. I looked around at the dark and dank cell. He wordlessly uncuffed me and left only looking back once with pleading eyes.

I spent that night in Azkaban ignoring the sound of screams from the insane and instead I thought about Rose. I hope she would be okay. I was so proud of her, a first year Ravenclaw and even more surprising, friends with Teddy Lupin, and Neville's daughter, Alice Longbottem. Faith was so cruel sometimes. I hoped though that it would be kind to me tomorrow.

_(A/N Remember to review. This is the only chapter I'm doing today because of my busy schedule)_


	8. Trial

A/N: PLEASE REVEIW i have been struggling with this chapter for along time

In the morning I was lead out of my cell; the guard looked at me and handed me the vile. " You sure about this?'' I nodded and drank the potion.

" You know what to do?'' he nodded and we apparated to the court room where the whole Wizegomet, reporters, and bystanders watched as I was lead to a chair where I was again cuffed. I sat looking up at Kingsley Shacklebot; the now appointed minister of magic.

He cleared his throat, '' Ms. Lovegood you have been charged with kidnapping of Rose Weasley. How do you plead?''

" Not guilty minister.'' He nodded his head and looked at the Weasley family. '' Do you have someone to speak for you or will you speak for yourselves?''

Ron stood up, '' I am speaking for my family,'' Kingsley waved for him to continue, '' As you all know my daughter was kidnapped the night my wife died; the worst night of my life. For years we looked for her ; only to find out a couple days ago that someone I thought was my friend had stolen her. My family mourned someone who we thought was dead and not finding her has always plagued me. I am asking the wizards and witches of the Wizegomet to give me my daughter back and to lock up the women who has caused so much pain for me and my family for so many years.'' Ron sat back down and I could hear the accusing whispers of the Wizegomet and all of the bystanders, and I winced at the bright flashing of the cameras.

"Ms. Lovegood it is your time to speak. Will you speak for yourself.''

I nodded and straightened up; holding my head up high. " Minster, wizards and witches of the Wizegomet please believe me when I say that I did what I did as a service to a friend. Hermione Granger in the last moments of her life asked as a last request to take care of her daughter, and to make sure that she would grow up loved, and would not have to suffer the through the hell that she did at the hands of Ronald Weasley,'' The minister stopped me,

'' What are you saying Ms. Lovegood?'' I took a deep breath, '' I am saying minister that Hermione Granger was subjected to beatings at the hands of Ronald Weasley and that he somehow stopped her from healing resulting in her death.''

" Do you have any evidence to support these claims?''

" Only Hermione's words.''

" Do you have anything else to say?'' I nodded.

'' Throughout Mr. Weasley's whole speech he kept referring to Rose as his daughter. She is not.''

''Then who is the father then?''The minister asked.

" Draco Malfoy sir; she looks nothing like any of the members of the Weasley family; instead she has brown eyes and blonde hair,'' There was chaos in the room everyone was whispering loudly and giving me disbelieving looks. '' I also believe that after finding out about the affair and her plans to runaway he killed Draco Malfoy to get revenge.'' Ron stood up,

" Minister; surely this is all something made up in her head; after all she does have a case of mental instability.'' There was nodding among the Wizegomet.

" Minister if I may I think I can prove that Rose is my granddaughter as well as other things.'' Narcissa walked down from one of the bystander stands and held out a bottle of potion. " May I have a cauldron?''

" Please explain yourself first.''

" This potion will determine whether or not Rose is of my bloodline.'' The minister looked at the potion and nodded seeming to recognize it. Like last time it turned a purple- silver color and everyone gasped.

" Silence.''

" There is also a letter here addressed to Luna from Hermione.'' she read the letter; by the end most people were to shocked to even whisper. " I also have paperwork here claiming Luna as her guardian incase anything ever happened to her.'' Narcissa walked back to her seat stopping to put a comforting hand on my shoulder. Kingsley waved his wand over the papers.

" These are in Hermione's handwriting.''

Ron stood up again " She could have made Hermione sign those on her death bed. After all Hermione had lost a lot of blood and she might not of been in her right mind.''

Kingsley motioned for Ron to sit down, '' Yes Mr. Weasley that is very plausible however it is time to vote.''

'' All in favor of clearing the accused of all charges.'' Barley anybody raised her hand.

" All in favor of conviction with a punishment of a lifetime in Azkaban.'' Everyone in the Wizegomet raised their hand. I had only one hope left.

" It is decided then; Luna Lovegood I sentence you..''

"Wait.'' The jailer came into the room and held an empty potion bottle. " As you can see I have an empty potion bottle in my hands; it once contained truth potion; which I saw Ms. Lovegood drink right before she came into this courtroom.'' Everyone turned their heads towards me and then back to the jailer, then the minister.

" Is this true.''

"Yes it is.''

He turned his attention to Ron. " By Ministry law Mr. Weasley you are required to also take truth potion. Unless you have any objections?'' Ron shook his head and another bottle was brought out. He drank it and I smiled victoriously; everyone would know the truth know.

"Mr. Weasley,'' the minister began, " Did you subject your wife; Hermione Granger nee Weasley to beatings.''

Ron tried to fight but he blurted out, '' Yes.''

" Did you make it so that she could not heal or be healed.''

''Yes.''

" How?''

"A spell.'' The minister stopped for a moment and motioned for aurors to get a hold on him and once they did he continued.

" Did you know that you wife was having an affair with Draco Malfoy and planning to runaway.''

" Yes.''

" Did you know that Rose Lovegood was Draco Malfoy's.''

" Yes.''

''Did you murder Draco Malfoy.''

"Yes.'' Then he asked one more question.

'' If given the chance would you have harmed Rose Lovegood in anyway.''

'' Yes.''

"Take him away send him to Azkaban; Maximum security,'' he looked at me, '' I think I speak for the whole Wizegomet Ms. Lovegood when I say that you are cleared of all charges and are free to go.'' I sat up from the chair. ''May I ask one more question though.'' I nodded, " Why go to such extremes as a truth potion.''

" Because I thought that you wouldn't believe me otherwise .;apparently I was right.''

" Mom'' I turned around Rose was running towards me, still in her Hogwarts robes, and I saw Harry nod at me, I smiled and nodded at him.

"Mom.'' she whispered as she clutched onto me tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Luna'' Mrs. Weasley approached me, " Luna I swear by my magic that no one else in the family knew ..I didn't know what Ron did...I am so sorry for causing you any pain.'' I smiled and hugged her.

" It's okay; I would like you to meet someone though,'' I brought Rose in front of me; my hands on her shoulders, "Mrs. Weasley I would like you to meet my daughter Rose Lovegood.''


End file.
